1. Field
The following description relates to a display apparatus and a channel searching method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus that searches for a channel of a satellite broadcasting signal, and a channel searching method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus includes an antenna port that receives a satellite broadcasting signal through a satellite antenna. Therefore, if the antenna port of the display apparatus is connected to the satellite antenna through a satellite cable, a tuner connected to the antenna port searches for preset frequency channels to select a frequency channel through which an effective satellite broadcasting signal is received.
As described above, the display apparatus that receives the satellite broadcasting signal from the satellite antenna through the antenna port may include a plurality of antenna ports. If the display apparatus includes the plurality of antenna ports, one of tuners respectively connected to the antenna ports may be initially set to a main tuner, and the other tuners may be initially set to sub tuners.
Therefore, if the plurality of antenna ports are connected to the satellite antenna through the satellite cable, the tuner that has been initially set to the main tuner among the tuners respectively connected to the plurality of antenna ports searches for preset frequency channels.
However, the antenna port connected to the tuner set to the main tuner is connected to the satellite cable to connect one of the plurality of antenna ports to the satellite antenna through the satellite cable in order to receive the satellite broadcasting signal from the satellite antenna.
For this purpose, before a user connects the satellite cable to one of the plurality of antenna ports, the user checks which antenna port has been connected to the tuner initially set to the main tuner. If the satellite cable is connected to the tuner initially set to the sub tuner, the tuner does not search for the preset frequency channels. Accordingly, the user separates the satellite cable connected to the antenna port connected to the tuner initially set to the sub tuner from the corresponding antennal port and re-connects the satellite cable to another antenna port.